Akrasia's Bluff
A giant crevice spans the center of the Dwardim Mountains, creating sheer cliffside drops as if the earth had once been whole, but split in half, creating the deep valley that, now, was home to a melting pot of culture known as Akrasia's Bluff. Outcasts, adventurers, and soul seekers alike come from all over the world to buy or sell at Bluff's Market, a colorful and dense collection of tent and caravan merchants looking to earn some coin from those traveling between the north and south coasts. Bluff's Market makes the valley floor its home and never closes or lacks in wares to sell from all over the world. As for the Akra, those who live in Akrasia's Bluff, they've scaled the sides of this valley's edges, building homes and businesses out of wood or metal and carving them into the face of the rock walls, creating a vast overhang of wood, rock, and metal structures. The city may seem complex to first time visitors, however it is seperated into various tiers that can be easily traversed between using the trolly train system and the assortment of ladders and bridges connecting nearby platforms. There are a dozen cars in the trolly system, each made of hardwood and swaying slightly through the air as they travel along thick metal cords between destinations. There is rarely a quiet moment in Akrasia's Bluff, as even the nightlife is loud and infectious. ORIGIN OF NAME A couple centuries ago, the kingdoms of Alazar and Veilen were on the bring of war with the Dwardim Mountains caught in the middle of their tiresome dispute. An infamous war dwarf general named Akrasia Stonewall used her brilliant sense of strategy and cunning wits to convince both kingdoms to rendevous at the not-yet-established mountain crevice and end their childish bickering. Thus, they fell for Akrasia's Bluff. Businesses Silverskull Forge NPCs AKRA * Dankara Skulldark (F, Dwarf / Akra Hammers, Watchman) * Falkrunn Silverfist (M, Dwarf Elder / Head Cleric of Kezatdox's Church) * Fjalin Dragonhammer (M, Mountain Dwarf / Akra Hammers, Captain) * Korgan Fruthban (M, ??? / Bard) * Nura Dragonhammer ( F, Dwarf / Acolyte in Training) * Rurik Silverfist (M, Dwarf / Akra Hammers, Watchman) * Ralda Silverfist (F, Dwarf / The Pits) * Thorgrim Skulldark (M, Dwarf / * Ulfgar Silverfist (M, Dwarf / Akra Hammers, SIC) MERCHANTS * Elyas Coldshore (F, Baker / Elf; Sweet Fang) * Ginma Skulldark (F, Smith / Dwarf; Silverskull Forge) * Mazik Coldshore (Spa * Wintree Greyheart (F, Dwarf Elder; * Zorak Silverfist (Artificer; M/Dwarf; Silverskull Forge) * Kurrakar Brightheart (M, Minotaur; Books and Scrolls - 'Traveling') * Mieki Nailo (F, Elf Scholar; Book and Scrolls - ''''Traveling) * Osmo Daergal (M, Forest Gnome; Gnick Gnacks'' - ''Traveling) WARFORGED LABOR WORKERS * Banner * Cobalt * Deadbolt * Dent * Five * Jax * Juggernaut * Nok * Rusty * Stone * Wood CAMPAIGNS The following Campaigns take place or travel through the Dwardim Mountains: * Cursed Amulet of Dragon's Blood